Alcohol
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: El alcohol es maravilloso, como remedio y como vicio, simplemente impresionante. Por él estaba ahí, sentado en aquella ventana, pensando cómo había llegado a ese momento. Lo principal, claramente, era eso: alcohol.


ADVERTENCIAS

Relación ChicoxChico, mención de sexo y palabras altisonantes. 

Sin más por el momento,

disfruten:

 **··**

 **Alcohol.**

En su opinión, el alcohol es maravilloso, como remedio y como vicio, simplemente impresionante. En ambos sentidos los amaba. Por él estaba ahí, sentado en aquella ventana, pensando cómo había llegado a ese momento. Lo principal, claramente, era eso: alcohol.

Le dolía la mano y le sangraban los nudillos, había golpeado la pared de su bar favorito antes de entrar. No recordaba dónde la había dejado la moto, o si la había llevado, igual no le importaba en aquel momento.

El alcohol muggle era fabuloso, tenía un nombre muy chistoso, algo Ruso, y para la novena copa no sabía quién era el bartender en turno ni a quién le contaba sobre su amigo del colegio. Ése rubio, medio castaño, que no lo dejaba dormir.

—Era… como mágico ¿sabes? —dijo, mientras le ponían un nuevo vaso frente a él— y ahora, el idiota de mi hermano, me dijo que —suspiró— esa chica... —frunció el entrecejo, quizá por intentar recordar a la chica o porque la recordaba a la perfección— Prince Brown… saldrá con él.

No sabía qué hora marcaba el reloj en la pared, no veía ni los números, solo sabía que el reflejo de las luces en los distintos licores lo confunden ¿eso era un perro? ¿o un niño? Aún así bebió todo el líquido ámbar que tenía enfrente. Era fresco y le adormeció la lengua mientras la tuvo en la boca, la sensación en la garganta era completamente distinta: caliente y dejaba un cosquilleo placentero.

—A lo mejor están juntos —dijo con dificultad— cogiendo —susurra— pero él sabe… que yo sé… que me quiere.

Habla pausadamente, porque la mujer que lo escucha parece entre apenada y enternecida, Sirius teme que no lo entienda y le avergüence preguntar qué dijo. Si seguramente. Pero el rostro de la mujer cambia a uno asombrado antes de que solo pueda ver el suelo del bar. Le dolía el culo.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira Drake! —escuchó a sus espaldas, «Un imbécil, Canuto, ni te alteres»— ¿si estabas escuchando sus estupideces? —«Ugh, un imbécil parlante» Sabe que no le pregunta a él, sino a la mujer que, supone, lo escuchaba hace unos segundos— ¡Diablos! ¡No vayas a llorar como el marica que eres!

Y solo eso basta. Sus ojos se encienden y se levanta de golpe, quizá se hubiera mareado de no ser porque estaba inmerso en esos ojos azules. Iba a matarlo. Nadie se metía con Sirius, menos cuando estaba camino al mismísimo paraíso.

El otro chico, rió cuando avanzó hasta él, dejó de hacerlo cuando un puño se estampó en su nariz. Se sentía duro, oír ese crujido lo dejó más satisfecho que golpear la pared y no hacerle nada más que mancharla de su propia sangre. El otro chico, Drake, se acercó a ayudar al idiota del suelo, que brincó de una manera muy graciosa, Sirius rió y Drake, el idiota número dos, lo observaba como si estuviera loco «oh, no estás muy cerca de conocer la locura, mi locura», solo estaba medio estaba ebrio.

El chico de ojos azules, el idiota número uno, apenas estaba haciendo la mano puño cuando obtuvo otro golpe en la mandíbula. Brotó sangre de su nariz y Sirius volvió a reír con más ganas. Drake no se detuvo a ayudar al idiota #1, lo golpeó en el ojo. Sintió que su corazón abandonaba su pecho y se instalaba junto a su ojo. «Mierda».

Lo miró y, antes de poder responder, le volvió a golpear en la mejilla. Las luces reflejadas en las botellas de licor finalmente lograron un mareo, uno con caída incluida. Escuchó el grito de la mujer y obtuvo una patada en la frente. Alguien apartó a los chicos mientras él se ponía de pie, sujetándose del banquillo.

Hubo un alboroto, en el que ambos imbéciles gritaron a un par de guardias. Dejó billetes en el taburete, quizá mucho más de lo que debía pero ahora no estaba para cuentas muggles, y se acercó al chico de ojos azules.

No le importó que un hombre lo estuviera sosteniendo por los hombros, lo golpeó en la quijada y en el ojo antes de que lo apartaran y lo sacaran a rastras.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó dando patadas al aire— ¡Un asqueroso idiota!

Lo dejaron en el suelo. Como un perro que se ha portado mal y dormirá afuera. Miraba a todas partes. Lunático.

Estaba un poco mareado, y en aquel momento algo le dijo que podía llegar a impedir esa cita. Desconocía la hora así que caminó tan rápido como pudo al apartamento #9 de Baker Salles. Sabía que podía aparecerse, pero estaba medio ebrio y no quería aparecer sin un brazo.

 _Lunático_.

El timbre parecía averiado, no escuchaba nada. Así que oprimió con más insistencia. Le debió un chico rubio, medio castaño, de ojos cafés, muy enfurecidos cabe recalcar. Su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—¿Que hiciste? —bufó y lo dejó pasar. Entró mirando el apartamento, se iba a marear si seguía mirando aquel techo blanco— ¡Iagh! Apestas —hizo gestos antes de volver a bufar.

El rubio, medio castaño, tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta el baño. Abrió la llave y se dedicó a quitarle la ropa, eso le había encantado en otras circunstancias. El olor que desprendía en aquel momento hacía evidente su estado de ebriedad, o como a Canuto le gustaba decirle: Camino al paraíso.

—¿Donde está Prince? —balbucea. Al principio no le pone atención, porque puede que se refiera a la chica con la que cogió antes de terminar alcoholizado y ahí—. Te estoy hablando.

Lo zarandea de un brazo y entonces lo mira. Sus ojos grises están apagados y llenos de lágrimas. Y tiene que sonreír, porque es un perro al que acaban de reñir y lo hace precisamente más adorable que nunca.

—¿Quién dices?

—Prince… esa chica —dice y balbucea lo último. Se inclina frente a él y le quita el cabello de la cara.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—¡Si! —responde en un grito— se con quién y dónde estoy, Lunático.

Y aquello lo tranquiliza. Porque recuerda quién es y dónde ha terminado. El enfado de ser molestado a las 2 desaparece y vuelve a acariciar su rostro, aunque no haya cabello que apartar.

—Ay, Sirius —suspira y mira sus golpes.

Se aparta para sacar de la gaveta algodón y alcohol. Humedece el algodón y vuelve a estar frente a él con éste en manos. Toma su barbilla y ladea su cabeza. No tiembla pero se prepara para el agarre del ojigris. Pasa el algodón por su ceja y le gruñe, le mira un momento a los ojos, como retsndo a que le diga algo, y como no lo hace, sigue limpiando.

Sirius siente su aliento a chocolate contra sus labios y, con ese insistente olor a alcohol, se pregunta si saben a lo mismo que hace unos meses detrás del cuadro de Grottel la viuda. Cuando lo más importante era que no los escucharan gemir y verse decentes una vez fuera del cuadro, no las estúpidas citas del jodido Lupin.

—Remus… —susurra.

Quiere, pero no lo hace. No lo besa.

No así.

Porque Prince está en alguna parte de la casa seguramente con el sabor y aliento a chocolate en los labios, o vete a saber dónde.

Remus baja el algodón hasta su ojo. El alcohol le cala en los ojos y llora, aunque no sabe si por el alcohol o por la chica Brown. Remus le limpia una herida del pómulo y luego en los labios. Quizá se toma más tiempo del necesario, y el último roce lo hace con sus dedos y no con el algodón.

Sirius lo mira y está a punto de preguntar si sus labios saben igual que como recuerda, o hay un sabor diferente, a algo –alguien– más. Pero no lo hace, porque le vuelve a tomar de la mano. Acaricia su dorso y pasa el algodón por los nudillos raspados. Casi puede escuchar las excusas baratas de un Sirius a los 15, cuando no controlaba su alcoholismo, su ira, su fuerza, su intensidad.

Llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada, se tiraba en su cama con las manos ensangrentadas, pero no se preocupa por ellas, si no por la comida que está a punto de abandonarlo. Alguien le acaricia la espalda y agarra su cabello. James está afuera, posiblemente cogiendo con alguien mientras Peter está en el quinto sueño. Remus le sostiene y acaricia.

—Está bien —susurra— aca estoy.

Y ahí estaba. Siempre está. Sirius se incorpora y asente, quiso explicarse, pero Remus no quiere sus excusas baratas, no las necesita. Porque sabe que realmente no sé controla, Sirius es demasiado intenso, demasiado Sirius, para controlarse.

—Y aún no lo haces —susurra de vuelta en el baño.

Espera que mañana Sirius no recuerde nada más que la razón, seguramente ridícula, para ir y alcolizarse. Espera y sobre todo quiere que recuerde.

—Ven —lo mente a la tina, el agua fría le cae por todo el cuerpo y la acumulada en la tina le llega a las rodillas. No le ha quitado los boxers, no podría, no se controlaría.

—Maldición —gritó Sirius, aferrándose a la mano y el brazo de Lunático. Éste sonríe y le quita el cabello mojado de la cara.

Sirius tiembla y Remus sólo puede mantenerlo bajo el agua. Suelta su brazo y se talla los ojos antes de dejarse caer a la tina. Remus ríe entre dientes y lo suelta. Sirius echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello a la vista, libre de marcas y labial, algo cálido se extiende por su pecho y no puede evitar mirar su manzana, su clavícula, su pecho. Y quiere morder y chupar y besar y lamer. De pronto se arrepiente por no haberle quitado los boxers.

El agua le cae justo el la cara y tiene que tomar bocanadas de aire por la temperatura de ésta. «Si lo tengo» Quiere decirle, porque Sirius sabe porque está así y ahí, porque los dos años en los que llegó completamente alcolizado a la habitación de los merodeadores finalmente daban frutos.

No siente su estómago revuelto, su consciencia vuelve, como si solo hubiera estado tomando una siesta. Suspira y mira a Remus.

—¿Dejaste a Prince sola en la cama? —pregunta, y casi desea tanto saber la respuesta como no quiere.

—¿Qué?

Remus no entiende y menos con el torso desnudo de Sirius enfrente. Se ve obligado a quitarle el cabello del rostro si no quiere terminar él mismo en esa tina, con la misma temperatura de agua, sin Sirius ni ebrio.

—¡Tu cita! ¡James me lo dijo!

—¿Cual cita? —pregunta y vuelve a la realidad, obligándose a no mirar su torso—. No he tenido ninguna cita, Sirius.

—¿Y Prince Brown? ¿La has dejado sola? ¿¡Plantada!? —Remus piensa que si la dichosa cita se hubiera llevado a cabo y la hubiera dejado plantada, la chica no estaría ni la mitad de escandalizada a como lo estaba Sirius.

—¡Sirius! ¡Yo no he tenido ninguna cita!

Sirius piensa un momento y desvía su mirada a sus manos.

—Pero James…

—Prince Brown es una mujer de 34 años, Sirius, y tenía una cita con el empresario de The Wilches esta noche, me ha dejado sus llaves —explicó— James estaba en la chimenea cuando tocó mi puerta a dejarmelas.

Sirius asiente y piensa. Imaginaba que Prince Brown era una chica preciosa, digna de Remus. No una señora que le doblará la edad. Ahora todo le parecía fabuloso. Y se apiadó de la mujer que escuchaba su desgracia amorosa en aquel bar, había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Remus sonríe y le acaricia el cabello, masajeando levemente. Sirius cierra los ojos y sonríe.

—Ya estás lo suficientemente consciente —murmura, porque es un momento en perfecto silencio y Sirius pocas veces se muestra quieto.

—¿Me vas a echar? —le tiembla la voz y mira a Remus con preocupación. No debe dejarlo, no con una mujer que le dobla la edad suelta por ahí. Su labio inferior amenaza con sobresalir y Remus tiene que reprimir una sonrisa.

—¡No! —ríe y se aleja— iré por algo de ropa, termina de limpiarte ¿quieres?

Sirius asiente aún mirando a Remus con interés. Puede que esté mas consciente, pero todavía tiene un par de cables desenchufados. Remus dice algo y señala la pared, asiente sin saber muy bien a qué accede y escucha la puerta cerrarse.

El algodón está sobre el lavabo, tiene rojo y sigue impregnado de alcohol. Y es cuando sonríe. Porque le recuerda a los colores de los licores muggles, y estaba pensando en el chico que acaba de salir por esa puerta, el mismo chico que le ha limpiado golpes con alcohol. Se ríe y decide que tiene que limpiarse el cuerpo.

Sonríe de lado porque aún tiene e los boxers, porque Lunático a veces es tan Remus y sabe de lo que es capaz y lo que no. Vuelve a reír y se quita el olor a alcohol que sale de su cabello ¿cómo rayos su cabello olía a Whisky muggle?

Después de unos minutos, donde un par de cables se han enchufado, se da cuenta que Remus señalaba las toallas. Se pasa la toalla por el cabello y se la amarra en la cadera antes de salir, como si fuera su casa. Remus no está, pero si una silla con ropa limpia, seca y suya. ¿Qué demonios?

Volvió al baño y se vistió con algo de dificultad, había dejado un pequeño charco de agua al salir de la tina.

—Remus…

—¿Quieres? —sonrió mostrándole una taza de chocolate.

—No, gracias —sonrió y se sentó a su lado— ¿Por qué tienes ropa mía?

—La dejas aquí o en mi baúl, hace meses.

Bebe chocolate y Sirius se pregunta si lo estaba haciendo antes de aparecer en su puerta. Igual sonríe.

—Lo sien…

—Está bien —sonrió y dejó la taza sobre la mesa—, creí que así al menos tendría una excusa… hum... válida para buscarte.

Sirius no se sonroja. Nunca. Y no que Remus lo haya logrado, nadie en realidad lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, Remus tiene ese poder para que Sirius se ponga nervioso y sonría de _esa_ manera, esa que solo Remus sabe cómo lograr, que decir para que esté ahí.

Y ahí está, esa sonrisa, como la que ponía James cuando Lily lo miraba demasiado: como si estuviera sonrojado. Aunque sus mejillas siguen igual de lisas y pálidas.

—¿Me buscabas?

—No —ríe, porque sabe que Sirius está entre nervioso y coqueto—. Aún no.

—¿Pensabas que vendría? —sonrió y se acostó sobre las piernas de Remus. Y como si fuera algo cotidiano e inconsciente, comienza a desenredar su cabello con sus dedos.

Lo habían hecho desde quinto, cuando Sirius no quería ninguna otra mano en su cabello que no fuera la suya o la de Remus, hasta séptimo, cuando Remus abrazaba a Sirius por el pecho y este terminaba acostado en su regazo, listo para deshacerse de posibles nudos. Lo cierto era que no tenía, su cabello era increíblemente lacio Black, pero con forma Black, una muy peculiar Black que no lo hacía ver como Snape. BLACK.

—No realmente, creí que James lo haría y vendría contigo —alzó los hombros. Sus dedos bajaron a su frente y acarició sus cejas, una con un corte, su mandíbula, sus párpados, uno hinchado, sus labios…

—Lo siento —susurra. Pero Remus siente que grita y no puede evitar saltar en su lugar. Sirius sonríe de lado y acaricia los antebrazos de Remus—. Es que no sabía qué decir si venía.

—Nada —responde de la misma manera, susurrando.

Se da cuenta que sus labios están peligrosamente cerca y que no tendrá tiempo ni de ver sus ojos. Sirius suspira y niega.

—No, porque tú eres más —toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos. Remus sonríe y se aleja para mirar sus ojos.

Remus superó esa etapa de menospreciarse, solo estando con Sirius, el le encuentra diez habilidades a cada torpeza. Y eso le dejó en claro que no debía sacar sus defectos y hacerse menos con Sirius en la misma habitación.

—Esos tres años en Hogwarts, Remus, juntos, tú y yo, fue lo más real, bueno y correcto que he hecho. Y en serio no sabes cuánto agradezco esa maldita detención de James y la enfermedad de Peter —dice, aún susurrando—. No estuve con nadie, Lunático, no quería joderla, no contigo.

Remus sonrió y susurró: —Lo sé —y lo besó.

En opinión de Sirius aquel beso había sido el mejor. ¿Hace cuánto no lo besaba? ¿Dos meses? Y si el chocolate no le gustaba, era adicto a él en los labios de Remus. Aún había alcohol de por medio, Sirius sabía a alcohol, a Remus solo le afectaba el alcohol de aquella manera: viniendo de Sirius, o eso quería pensar.

Le embriagaba pero no despreciaba. Le calentaba la boca y le adormecía los sentidos, se aferraba a él para no caer y se golpeaban con los dientes. No era dulce o tierno en aquel momento, esos besos eran para cuando despertaban al lado del otro, mientras tanto eran pura saliva, lengua, golpes y mordidas.

Después la ropa no hizo falta y cada rincón del apartamento se aprendió sus nombres. Grottel la viuda envidiaría aquel apartamento.

Sirius aún no sabe cómo mierda es capaz de recordar todo eso. Y con tanta claridad. Sospecha que Remus y sus malas artes en pociones tienen algo que ver.

Sonaría romántico, si no fueran _SiriusyRemus_. Porque si solo fuera Remus, probablemente contaría todo con lujo de detalles y para un parpadeo requeriría mínimo cinco líneas de descripción. En cambio, si fuera solo Sirius, sería simplemente "El alcohol muggle me gusta, por él terminé en casa de Lunático, el chico con el que estoy saliendo." Carita feliz y fin. Son tan opuestos a veces, que no entiende como rayos terminaron juntos .

Y entonces vuelve a pensar en su experiencia. Y es que es de verdad impresionante. En su opinión, el alcohol es maravilloso, como remedio y como vicio. Y en ambos sentidos los amaba. Porque por él se estaba ahí: sentado en aquella ventana pensando cómo había llegado a ese momento, y qué cambiaría.

El alcohol lo había llevado a la casa de Remus, el mismo que le había hecho preguntarse si sus labios seguían con el mismo sabor a chocolate de siempre, el que Grottel la viuda. Y ahí estaba, en la ventana de su departamento, fumando tabaco y preguntándose si el tabaco también le llevaría a algo con Remus.

Él duerme, de lado porque siempre abraza a Sirius por la noche, tan tranquilo y feliz que sonríe. Le contagia su felicidad. Y decide que no.

Que no cambiaría nada de aquella noche, ni siquiera cuando Prince Brown entró buscando sus llaves y estaba a punto de besar a Remus en el cuello, ni eso lo cambiaría. Mira su cigarrillo y se pregunta si no tiene alguna aventura con el, que involucre Remus.

Sirius sonríe y decide que hará del tabaco como el alcohol: un recuerdo inolvidable con Remus.

Con el alcohol, el tabaco, el chocolate, con todos y cada unos de los vicios que aparezcan. Siempre y cuando sea con Remus.

··

Hola, primero que nada, gracias por darlo una oportunidad a **_Alcohol_** , es mi segunda historia publicada acá (soy más de Wattpad), es la primera que público de Wolfstar en FanFiction, así que agradecería infinitamente sus comentarios, buenos, malos, constructivos, destructivos, existenciales, dudas, quejas, reclamos, tomates virtuales ¡Cualquier cosa!

Espero sea de su agrado y que no sea la última vez que publiqué aquí.

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES** (A EXCEPCION DE PRINCE BROWN) **PERTENECES A J.K. ROWLING. ESCRIBO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y PORQUE ME GUSTA ESTA PAREJA.**

 ** _ESTA ES UNA OBRA REGISTRADA, POR LO TANTO, CUALQUIER COPIA, TOTAL O PARCIAL EN ESTA Y OTRA PLATAFORMA, SERA DENUNCIADA._**

Espero leernos pronto.

 _Dany :)._


End file.
